South Park 3: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1992 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "South Park 3: Bigger Longer And Uncut" Closing Credits * Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements * Produced by: Trey Parker, John Musker, Matt Stone, Ron Clements * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, John Musker, Ron Clements * Songs by: Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Steven Spielberg * Associate Producers: Pam Brady, Kathleen Gavin * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Production Designed by: Richard Vander Wende * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Edited by: John Venzon Artistic Supervisors * Story: Ed Gombert * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Background: Kathy Altieri * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall End Credit Songs * "What Would Brain Boitano Do? Part II" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell * "Eyes Of A Child" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan =��= Story Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Daan Jippes, Kevin Harkey, Sue Nichols, Francis Glebas, Darrell Rooney, Larry Leker, James Fujii, Kirk Hanson, Kevin Lima, Rebecca Rees, David S. Smith, Chris Sanders, Brian Pimental, Patrick A. Ventura =��= Character Animation Stan Marsh * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love Kyle Broflovski * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush Eric Cartman * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Kenny McCormick * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: David Cutler * Animators: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Voices: Maurice LaMarche * Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Voices/Colonel Nozzaire: Colin Murdock * Voices/General Sir: Kevin M. Richardson * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple Malocchino/Share Fuu * Voices/Malocchino: Tony Jay * Voices/Share Fuu: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young Satan/Saddam Hussein * Voices/Satan: Trey Parker * Voices/Saddam Hussein: Himself * Supervisng Animator: Anthony DeRosa * Animators: David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey Penny * Voices: Tegan Moss * Supervisng Animator: Kathy Zielinski * Animators: Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski Brain * Voices: Frank Welker * Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Ed Gombert, Phil Young, Shawn Keller List of South Park and Nazis characters * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill * Animators: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise, Frank Andrina, Oliver "Lefty" Callahan, David Feiss, Don MacKinnon, Irv Spence, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Rough Inbetweeners: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg, Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman =��= Key Layout/Workbook Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson =��= Background Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington =��= Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda =��= Clean-Up Animation Stan Marsh * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth Kyle Broflovski * Lead Key: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Character Keys: Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols * Key Assistant Animators: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos * Breakdowns: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand * Inbetweens: Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin Eric Cartman * Character Keys: Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti * Breakdowns: Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer * Inbetweens: Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek Kenny McCormick * Lead Key: Jesus Cortes * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistant Animators: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker * Assistant Animators: Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons * Breakdowns: Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweens: Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Yao Li-Chuan * Character Keys: Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding * Key Assistant Animators: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa * Assistant Animators: Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos * Breakdowns: Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud * Inbetweens: Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Character Keys: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda * Key Assistant Animators: Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio * Assistant Animators: Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner * Breakdowns: Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy * Inbetweens: Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson Malocchino/Share Fuu * Lead Key: Margie Daniels * Character Keys: Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris * Key Assistant Animators: Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry * Breakdowns: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Christine Lawrence * Inbetweens: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders Satan/Saddam Hussein * Character Keys: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Key Assistant Animators: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker * Assistant Animators: Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers Penny * Lead Key: Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding * Key Assistant Animators: Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell * Assistant Animators: Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll * Breakdowns: Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson * Inbetweens: Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders Brain/Mad Cat * Lead Key: Kaaren Lundeen * Character Keys: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty * Key Assistant Animators: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo * Assistant Animators: Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud * Breakdowns: Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud * Inbetween: Edward Gutierrez List of South Park and Nazis characters * Lead Keys: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno * Breakdowns: Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Miscellaneous Characters * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Lead Keys: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Additional Clean-Up Animation * Lead Keys: Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes * Inbetweens: Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding =��= Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Associate Editor: Mark Hester =��= Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin =��= Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann =��= Computer Animation * Computer Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, Tom Sito * Computer Engineers: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Additional Layouts: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Additional Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels * Additional Computer Graphics: Bill Proctor * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Casting by: Brian Chavanne =��= Cast (In Order of Apperance) ** Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit – Maurice LaMarche ** Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/Malocchino (Dragon/Genie)/Gregory/Ben Raven (Satan)/Mr. Garrison/Mr. Hat/Phillip Niles Argyle/Randy Marsh/Clyde Donovan/Tom - News Reporter/Midget In A Bikini/Canadian Ambassador/Bombardiers/Mr. Mackey/Army General/Ned Gerblansky/Christophe – Ze Mole (or The Mole) /Big Gay Al (singing voice)/Adolf Hitler – Trey Parker ** Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Share Fuu/Terrance Henry Stoot/Big Gay Al/Ticket Taker/Stuart McCormick/Jimbo Kearn/Gerald Broflovski/Butters Stotch – Matt Stone ** Liane Cartman/Sheila Broflovski/Sharon Marsh/Carol McCormick/Wendy Testaburger/Clitoris – Mary Kay Bergman ** Chef Jerome McElroy – Isaac Hayes ** Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock ** General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson ** Rick Winson/Malocchino – Tony Jay ** Ike Broflovski (Franchesca Clifford was credited as "Francesca Clifford") – Jesse Howell, Anthony Cross-Thomas and Franchesca Clifford ** Penny – Tegan Moss ** Brain – Frank Welker ** Saddam Hussein – Himself ** Man In Theatre – Bruce Howell ** Woman In Theatre – Deb Adair ** Bebe Stevens – Jennifer Howell ** Dr. Gouache ("Dr. Doctor" on screen) – George Clooney ** Conan O'Brien – Brent Spiner ** Brooke Shields – Minnie Driver ** the Baldwin brothers – Dave Foley ** General Interex – Arnold Schwarzenegger ** General Present #1 – Davies Ogden Stiees ** General Present #2 – Tom Kane ** Dr. Vosknocker – Eric Idle ** Canadian Fighter Pilot – Nick Rhodes ** Winona Ryder – Toddy E. Walters ** American Soldier #1 – Stewart Copeland ** American Soldier #2 – Stanley G. Sawicki ** American Soldier #3 – Chase Holt ** American Soldier #4 – Carey Burton ** American Soldier #5 – Bill Fagerbakke ** American Soldier #6 – Jim Cummings ** American Soldier #7 – Clancy Brown ** American Soldier #8 – Roder Bompass ** American Soldier #9 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #10 – Robin Williams ** American Soldier #11 – Dan Castellaneta ** American Soldier #12 – Hank Azaria ** American Soldier #13 – Harry Shearer ** American Soldier #14 – Ross Bagdasrian ** American Soldier #15 – Bruce Willis ** American Soldier #16 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #17 – Ernest Borgnine ** American Soldier #18 – Jerry Fummeringers ** American Soldier #19 – Steve Marvin ** American Soldier #20 – John Goodman ** the Nazi Soldiers - Pat Fraley, Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Jack Laing, Candy Candido ** Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) - Mike Judge ** Ben Raven – Tim Curry ** Narrator – Brain Cummings ** Gregory (singing voice) – Howard McGillin ** Additional Voices: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier =��= Assistant Production Managers * Story and Sweatbox: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Layout: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * CGI: Alaina Yohe * Backgrounds: Daniela Mazzucato * Clean-Up: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Visual Effects: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Clean-Up: Etienne Longa * Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds: Alexandra Skinazi =��= * Scene Planners: S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Assistant Supervisors: Irma Velez, Russell Blandino, Phyllis Estelle Fields * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper =⚙️= Technology Managers * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan =��= * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Orchestrations by: Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris =��= Songs * "Mountain Town" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Malocchino ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Uncle Fucka" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** "Asses of Fire" version Performed by: Terrance and Philip ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "It's Easy, Mmmkay" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Mr. Markey, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger and Gregory ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Hell Isn't Good" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell * "Blame Canada" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, Ms. McCormick ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "(Malocchino) the Greatest Nazi in World" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: Malocchino, Share Fuu and The People of Nazis ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Eric Cartman, Marc Shaiman ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "What Would Brain Boitano Do?" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Up There" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Satan, The Dark Dance ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "La Resistance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: Howard McGillin, The People of South Park and Nazis ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "I Can Chance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Saddam Hussein ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Big Gay Al ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "The Mole's Reprise" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: The Mole, Kyle Broflovski ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Mountain Town (Reprise)" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: The People of South Park ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman =☕️= * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Assistants: Tsai Ting-Ting, Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza, Shannon Fallis-Kane, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Dan Conte, Linda Moore * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Video Reference Cast Inspector Gadget: Jennifer Burns Penny: Dawn Heusser Stunts: Dan Speaker Dr. Claw: Tone Thyne Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt =��= Editorial & Post Production * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Sound Designer and Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Animation Systems by: Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Computer Provided by: Symbolics Graphics Division, Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Title Design by: Brian McEntee * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film =��= * Special Thanks To: Ben Campisi, Dana Coccara, Melissa Dino, Danny Epstein, Ted Gardner, Ellen Lewis Gideon, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Eric Greenspan, Karen Ialacci, Nan Halperin, Andy Kadison, Marjorie Kalins, Ann Kearns, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nakivell, Vicky Newman, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Deborah Strafella, Neil Sullivan, Daphne Walter, Alan Winnikoff, Katrin van Dam, Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. * TM/©1992 Hollywood Chamber of Commerce by Global Icons, Los Angless, CA 90024. All Rights Reserved * Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records =��= Distributed by * Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Animation France S.A. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Scott Rudin Productions Category:Braniff Productions Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Comedy Central Productions Category:Walt Disney Records Category:South Park Series Category:Rated G Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video